


Steve Rogers knows how to say I love you

by mybffbatman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybffbatman/pseuds/mybffbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Steve said it, it was an accident, It just slipped out like a bad joke, something that his brain should have filtered before ever letting his mouth utter it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers knows how to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anyone to proof read these things. If I have Oopsies, let me know.

The first time Steve said it, it was an accident, It just slipped out like a bad joke, something that his brain should have filtered before ever letting his mouth utter it.

Tony sighed, looking down at the grease that had just exploded over his jeans, the engine block just wasn't cooperating, and sure sure, laugh it up Rogers- don't make me come over there. 

Steve had been laughing at the mishap when he said it. Wiping away the tears caused by laughter from his eyes. "I love you."

Tony Froze, frowning down at himself before up at Steve, and those words. And Steve was beginning to panic until Tony's frown turned into a full on pout, and he replied. "You only love me when I'm dirty."

Steve could barely catch his breath, before the blush spread across his face.

Luckily enough, Tony paid no attention, laughed it off, and continued on whatever it was he was doing, that had caused the grease explosion.

Steve thanked his lucky stars, or fairy Godmother, or whatever it was that saved him. 

Because telling Tony Stark you love him is not exactly the best way to announce a huge, life consuming, completely closeted, crush. 

***

The second time Steve said it, he knew he was going to say it, his brain fired off all the right signals, his heart raced in all the ways it was supposed to, warning him, begging him to stop, but his lips still moved and his voice still said it.

Tony had rounded up the household and managed to stick them all in a room for movie night. There had been groaning and moaning from several people, no one wanted to watch any more Lord of the Rings, and Don't even say Star Wars one more time if you want to keep your life Tony - he had shrugged them all off, handing out bowls of popcorn and cans of soda, forcing everyone to give up their arguments.

"You'll enjoy it." He insisted. "this is one of Steve's picks."

Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom started up on the big screen and Tony folded himself into the space between Steve and the arm of the couch.

"I love you."

"I know." Tony replied with a smirk as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn right out of Steve's hands.

***

The third time Steve said it, it was almost planned. 

He knew it was coming the second Tony shuffled into the kitchen, eyes barely open as he made grabby hands towards the coffee maker. Obviously coming up from one of his all nighters. Steve knew he was wearing that fond smile on his face as he grabbed the genius's cup and poured the fresh coffee he had made specifically for Tony, just on the off chance that he need it.

Tony inhaled the bitter liquid, humming with sleepy pleasure.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Tony mumbled back around the rim of his mug, shuffling back down towards his workshop.

***

The fourth time, Steve didn't say it first.

He was sketching in the workshop, having made some excuse about the holographs giving off a certain light that was perfect for drawing. Tony never questioned it. Steve had been quietly sitting, just listening to Tony ramble about equations and programs. Nodding and humming in reply when he felt necessary, to be honest he had lost track of what exactly Tony was babbling about a good forty minutes ago, but he could listen to the mechanics voice all day long without a single complaint. 

Tony had mumbled something off about confusing protons, or neurons, or some kind of ons- and how he needed to figure out what to do.

"What do you normally do?" Steve asked out of habit, not even fully understanding what he was asking.

His question was met with silence and it wasn't until he looked up that he saw Tony's brown eyes burning into him. 

"What?"

Tony's face broke into a wild smile before slamming his hands down on his table. "That's it!" he began mumbling again, twisting screens around himself and flipping through old blueprints. "I love you Rogers, you're a genius."

Steve could feel his heart in his throat. "I love you too." 

***

The fifth time Steve said it, he wished for the first time, that Tony knew how much he actually meant it.

He sat next to the bed, the only sounds in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Steve watched as Tony's chest struggled to move up and down with each breath, he was cut up and bruised and the doctors said they didn't know when he would come back around, but that he just would, eventually.

Steve blamed himself, because Steve would always blame himself.

"I love you." He whispered into the room. Grabbing Tony's hand in his own, and resting his forehead on the side of the hospital bed. "I am so in love with you Tony, I want you to know when I say it to you I mean it." His thumb traced every knuckle. "Please wake up, I love you."

***

Tony had never been good with feelings, especially vocalizing feelings, usually he just tried to make his actions speak louder, though not always clearer. So he would blame the ridiculous amount of painkillers that were being poured into his body, which caused him to experience an overwhelming sensation of emotion warp over him.

He was on the mend after catching a falling building with his body - you're welcome citizens of New York. And sure his leg was in a cast, and his ribs hurt any time he moved, but he was doing O.K.

It didn't hurt that Captain America had been bringing him soup, and coffee, and more painkillers every single time the 'when can I have my next pill' timer went off.

That was definitely a plus. 

"Hey, Steve?" He asked as he was handed his most recent pain tablet.

"Yes, Tony?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Steve chuckled handing him a bottle of water. "Don't think that's going to get you any extra pain medication today."

"No. Steve." Tony rolled his eyes. "I love you, as in I'm in love with you, too." 

He watched as Steve froze in place, and if Tony was any less of a man, he might have enjoyed it a little bit. 

"You do?" Steve finally replied.

"Absolutely." Tony grinned, finding it hard to stop now that he started. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing. I suck at endings, almost as much as I suck at titles. Weeeeeee. I am on the tumblr if anyone cares. "idkbatman"


End file.
